Abenaki Warrior
The Abenaki were a Native American tribe that's territory stretched from Northern New England up to Quebec during the 17th and early 18th centuries. The first recorded history of the Abenakis was when Thomas Hunt, an English slave trader, captured 24 of the tribespeople in 1614 and brought them to England. During the colonial period, the Abenakis land was between the Colonies of New England and the French colonies in Quebec. The Abenaki traditionally sided with the French in conflicts, as their chief, Nescambious was knighted by the French King Louis XIV. In 1669, in fear of annihilation at the hands of the English and due to epidemics, the Abenakis moved to Quebec, and were allowed two seigneuries (a large, self-administrated area similar to feudal fiefs). In 1675, the Abenaki joined the Wampanoag and their chief Metacomet in fighting against the English colonists in King Phillip's War. For three years, they fought along the Maine frontier, launching devastating raids against the coloinists, until the conflict was resolved in a treaty in 1678. During Queen Anne's war in 1702, the Abenaki fought alongside the French, raiding villages in Maine until the war ended, cauding somewhere among 300 casualties. The Third Abenaki War, also called Father Rale's War, started when French Jesuit missionary Sébastien Rale (or Rasles) advised the Abenakis to but a stop to English encroachment on their land. The war lasted 3 years, with the Abenaki attacking the settlements at Brunswick, Arrowsick, and Merry-Meeting Bay. Rasles died during the war, and after the war was settled due to peace conferences, the Abenaki moved to a settlement on the St. Francis River. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Ethandabomb) Abenaki: Aztec Jaguar: Five Abenaki Indians are stalking a buck in the woods from the top of a hill. Suddenly the buck drops dead to the ground, and an Aztec Jaguar comes out of the thicket to retrieve the stone for his tematlatl. An Abenaki sends an arrow into the clearing, instantly killing the jaguar. Another jaguar rushes to his fallen comrade, only to be narrowly missed by another speeding arrow. The jaguar quickly retreats into the forest. Two Abenakis sneak down the hill to surprise the remaining jaguars. As they sneak downhill, a jaguar drops from a tree cutting an Abenaki's throat with his tecpatl. The other Abenaki quickly unsheathes his knife, and the two circle eachother. The jaguar lunges, and the Abenaki slices him in the forearm. Taken by surprise, the jaguar stumbles backward into a tree root and trips. The Abenaki quickly advances, and slits his throat. As the Abenaki backs away, he is bludgeoned in the back of the head by a maquahutl wielding jaguar, shattering his skull. The jaguar swiftly sprints back to his fellow warriors, who are hiding in a low shrub. An Abenaki sees the jaguar enter the bush, and fires an arrow, killing one jaguar. The Abenaki takes another shot, that hits a jaguar, but the jaguar's armor prevents it from being a kill blow. The jaguar pulls the arrow out of his armor, and the two jaguars retreat out of the shrub, and split up to flank the remaining Abenakis. The Abenakis, completely unaware, fire volley after volley into the bush. One Abenaki is sent to the bush for scouting, while the others keep their bows trained on the thicket. An Aztec sneaks up behind the two Indians, and kills one with his atlatl from long range. The other Abenaki rushes the jaguar with his spear. The jaguar quickly drops the atlatl, and takes out his tematlatl. He misses the Abenaki, and the Abenaki skewers the jaguar with his spear. The other jaguar, hearing his companion cry out, brandishes his maquahuitl. The Abenaki turns to face him, and charges with his spear. The jaguar sidesteps and decapitates the Abenaki. The other Abenaki, having found no sign of the jaguars in the thicket, returns to find his two friends dead, and an Aztec Jaguar standing over them. The Abenaki, in a rage, takes out his war club. The two square off on top of the hill. The jaguar takes a wild swing with his maquahuitl, and the Abenaki hits the jaguar, effectively breaking the jaguars arm. The jaguar then takes out his tecpatl. The Abenkai arcs his war club over his head, and the jaguar attempts to block it with his tecpatl. The force of the warclub is too much for the small knife, and the jaguars arm buckles. The Abenaki swings his club low, and catches the jaguar in the knee. The jaguar falls to his knees, unable to remain standing. The Abenaki throws his warclub into the thicket, and takes out his knife. The Abenaki takes the jaguar helmet off of the Aztec, and drives his knife into the jaguar's throat. The Abenaki lets out a war call, and goes to fetch the dead deer in the clearing. Expert's Opinion The superior Abenaki weapons proved better than the outdated Aztec weapons. A few major success weapons for the Abenaki were the warclub and bow and arrow. These dealt death more efficiently than any other weapon in the batte. One major success weapon for the jaguar was the maquahuitl, which killed many of the Abenakis. Overall, the newer technology, the bow vs. the atlatl, made it an Abenaki victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors